


Only

by grasping4light (serenamaes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Quote Week, Sheith fanfic, Sheithquoteweek, keithxshiro, shiroxkeith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamaes/pseuds/grasping4light
Summary: A short for Day 3 of Sheith Quote Week 2017. Keith tries to understand the feelings growing for his superior officer, Shiro, while together at the Galaxy Garrison.





	Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matsuoasuka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=matsuoasuka).



What is it that I want?

It should have been an easy question, especially coming from a superior officer. But Keith struggled with the silence, like cotton on his tongue. There wasn’t an answer. At least –

“I asked you a question, cadet.” A stern warning. “What is it you want?”

And as he searched for the words, Keith’s eyes met the gaze of another one of his superiors. Shiro. Newly promoted, standing proud and serious next to their Lieutenant. 

And he knew his answer. 

I want him.

Keith woke from his bed in shock and a light sweat. The dream had been repeating more and more recently, and he didn’t understand. Why now? He closed his eyes, trying to clear his thoughts, but he could still see his mentor there, staring back at him. 

Why Shiro?

His bunkmate snored loudly above him, rousing him from his contemplation, and the rebel slid out of the blankets quietly. This late in the night, their regular patrol officer would be reading comics in the shadows instead of wandering the halls, so he laced up his boots and snuck into the hallway, battle ready in his fresh fatigues. No one would be in the training hall, either, and he desperately wanted to clear his mind. 

It was easier to distract himself when he was punching into a bag or running through drills with practice blades. He didn’t need a watch or supervision – he was best in the class when it came to blades, and it wasn’t like he was going to cut anyone with this thing anyway. But he came close when a voice came from behind him. 

“Keith?” 

The boy startled, but instinctively slid into stance, swinging his arm behind him with the foam ready, aiming toward the throat. But he was surprised when he was blocked, and captured by a strong, familiar hand. 

“Whoa! At ease, soldier.” Shiro was just as serious as he had been earlier, and he disarmed the boy easily, the foam falling to the floor with a slap. 

“Shiro?” Keith asked. “What are you doing here?” 

“I should be asking you that question,” the man answered truthfully. “Lights out is at 2100.” 

The young soldier glanced to the side and sighed, “Yeah . . . “

“So why are you in here?” He bent over and picked up the blade. “You obviously don’t need the extra training.” Quietly. “I’m glad this wasn’t real.” 

There was no way he could tell him why he was here. “I couldn’t sleep.” Keith answered. It was close enough to the truth, but he still felt a bit guilty about it. Especially talking to Shiro. 

“So you wanted to wear yourself out?”

Those eyes were on him again, and his dream was more vivid than ever. Keith’s pulse began to race, and he swallowed thickly, trying to think of an appropriate answer. “Yeah, something like that.” 

“Well, seeing as we’re both up,” the Lieutenant offered the training blade back. “It might be fun to spar.” 

Keith took the blade, but he wasn’t necessarily excited to practice fighting with Shiro. If it had been another day, maybe, but now – he turned as the thought spread in color on his cheeks. “Thanks, but I’m pretty tired. I’m going to bed.” He could hear the hesitation in Shiro’s voice as he walked toward the door. 

“Keith.” 

The boy turned looking over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“My promotion,” he smiled reassuringly. “It doesn’t change anything.” 

Keith nodded, “I know.” 

“I’m still the same Takashi you always knew.” 

“Yeah,” he closed his eyes and waved. “I know.” As he made his way toward the door, he added with a laugh. “Just a Lieutenant.” Shiro grinned as the door closed, and looked at the knife in his right hand. 

It was still warm from Keith’s grip. 

Keith couldn’t run faster, jumping, dodging, hiding from the nighttime patrols and sentries. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been caught before, but he had to get back to his bed before Shiro could see him. Riled up and flustered from just a glance. 

Just a stare. 

They had seen each other a million times, and Keith couldn’t even count how many glances they had stolen. But this felt different. This made his heart flutter and his knees weak. It wasn’t like him to freeze; he only knew how to react. And that had never been a problem with Shiro before, it had never been something he had to think about around him. 

But now everything he did made him nervous. And it wasn’t the promotion. It was all of it. The way he stood proudly in his uniform. The way he spoke with humble authority. His trust. His faith. 

And those eyes. 

Keith panted as he leaned back against the wall of his dorm, and clasped his hand over his heart. If he didn’t know any better, he would have classified the feelings some other way. But all he knew now was that it was strange and new, and that was enough to keep him wanting. 

The dreams continued, on and on for weeks and days. Until it hit him. 

He stood at attention, waiting for the Admiral to grant them an assignment. Anything – it came once a year. And at ease, he watched as Shiro took the stage, saluting his commander to accept his first command as Captain. An adept soldier as himself, it was no surprise he rose through the ranks, earning respect and gaining responsibility. But Keith couldn’t believe it when Shiro told him on a shared perimeter patrol, sitting outside a beaten up Garrison Jeep. 

“Kerberos?” Keith asked. “You’re going all the way to Kerberos?!”

“Yeah,” He was humble about it. It was endearing. “It should be a quick mission – a research assignment.” The Captain smiled, and Keith couldn’t stop staring at the way hints of crow’s feet tugged at his eyes. “You’ll stay out of trouble while I’m gone?”

“It’ll be hard,” he laughed, “but I guess I can try to keep my nose clean.” 

“Good,” Shiro clasped him on the shoulder. “I hope to hear about your promotions when I get back.”

Heat rose to Keith’s face, and the boy looked down at the ground. “Maybe.” He spoke softly. “I’m not the soldier you are.” 

“Hey,” Shiro gripped his shoulder harder, “I don’t always say this, but” he reaffirmed, “You’re a damn good soldier, Keith.” 

His heart was racing again, and he braved looking up into Shiro’s eyes. “Thanks.” 

“I mean it.” 

“I know.” Keith smiled, and he realized what it was that was making him feel this way. “Shiro?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Come back to me.” He said firmly, though his voice was soft. His attention turned to the ground again.

Shiro smiled softly, and understood what the cadet meant. “Keith,” he grinned, “Look at me.”

Keith obeyed and blushed as the man pulled their faces together, butting their foreheads against one another. “Hey! Watch it-” he began. He couldn’t hide, not like this. 

“I promise,” Shiro smiled, his lips moving closer. “I’ll come back.” 

And Keith closed his eyes as their mouths met, feeling like his heart would burst from his ribcage at any moment. And as Shiro pulled away, Keith could see the stars reflecting in Shiro’s irises – shimmering softly in the warm, dark brown. And he smiled softly. 

“You’d better,” he breathed, moving in for another kiss. 

If he could have one thing in the world, just one, it would be Shiro. 

And it would be the only thing he ever wanted. The only thing he ever needed.

But as their commander demanded the cadets to tell him their desires, Keith found it hard to put that into words.


End file.
